


Off

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 反正汤米从来不懂得听他的话，汤米从来不懂得走开。





	Off

 

亚历克斯上了两次撤离舰，每一次之中的意味——回家、活下去——都让他发自心底感到由衷的快乐。   


冷冰冰的果酱面包和大批量冲泡的茶一点也不像家里的下午茶，但此情此景之下，它们就是家本身。当然，还有船只。皇家海军。“不列颠尼亚统辖海洋——”亚历克斯哼唱，像祝酒一样高举他的茶杯。站在旁边的汤米和他碰杯，手肘撞上了亚历克斯的腰。   


所有人都在大笑，亚历克斯就是在这时候感到不对的。喜悦直冲九霄之时就是灾难降临之时，这是他一直以来的经验。他转头看向周围他唯一认识的人——汤米。   


亚力克斯想说汤米的脸色也不太对，就像他也对即将发生的事情有某种预期。但事实是，亚历克斯从那张脸上什么也看不出来。而灯熄灭，船体在摇晃，水涌进来，汤米一个趔趄跌在他身上，他自己也踉踉跄跄，他在呼吸和时间一起停滞的昏暗海水中不再有机会重新检视汤米的表情。   


划艇上的人对亚历克斯说离海岸不到半英里，但他觉得他在海水中泡了半个世纪。   


汤米的后脑勺在他前面，更远一点是他们沉默的朋友，三个人靠着一截麻绳链接在一起，浮在海面上，沉在战火中。亚历克斯隐约感到了其中的讽刺。他在防波堤上见过从天而降的炸弹，落在人群中的每一颗都能带走不止三条生命，或许六个士兵，或许九个，或者更多。   


汤米喘得有点太急促了，他抓着绳子的手有些松动。   


“换手。”亚历克斯在他背后小声嘀咕，“不要一直用两只手死死抓着。五分钟右手，五分钟左手。”   


汤米回头看他，点点头，没有答话。   


“半英里很快的。”亚历克斯安抚道。汤米没有再转过来，亚历克斯不知道他的这句话是说给汤米还是亚历克斯自己听的。   


亚历克斯在清晨的微光中醒来。太阳毫不吝啬地洒在他身上，但没有带来一丝一毫的暖意。   


他旁边的人还在睡，黑色的卷毛被海风拂过，一抖一抖的。亚历克斯注意到他的外套已经在睡梦中被踢到一边。他坐直，捡起来，重新披到这位沉默的朋友身上。他注意到外套有一些大，能把这人盖得严严实实。他盯着他的睡颜出了会儿神，然后挪开位置，坐到海边去。   


一只手拍到他肩膀上的时候，他并没有像被踩到尾巴的猫一样尖叫着跳起来。不是德国佬，亚历克斯清楚得很。德国佬根本不会好心地拍拍肩膀和和气气打招呼，他们只会在远处送一颗子弹进人的脑袋。   


“走开。（Bugger off.）”亚历克斯说，他不在意这是汤米还是那个哑巴，“别烦我。”   


来人没有走开，相反的，一个蔬菜罐头递到他的眼前。亚历克斯抬头，冉冉升起的太阳使他眯起双眼，光圈中立着一道笔挺的身影。“汤米。”他喃喃对方的名字，“我以为你走了。”   


“走？”汤米还举着罐头，亚历克斯伸手接过了。他走到旁边不远的地方坐下，也面朝海岸：“走哪里去？”   


“所以你起个大早丢下我俩，只找回来两个罐头。你的刀还在吗？”亚历克斯问他，汤米摇头。亚历克斯站起来，去推那个睡着的人：“喂，你刀还在吗？”   


“他不叫喂。”汤米在他身后喊，亚历克斯没理他。缄默者迷迷糊糊地睁眼，对着视线里蹲在他身边的亚历克斯发呆。“你刀还在吗？”亚历克斯又问了一次。他摇头。他总是这样，摇头，连一次点头都没有，更别说答复了。   


汤米从身后递了一块石头给亚历克斯。   


* * *

  


亚历克斯是为所有人，他这样告诉自己。汤米为汤米的良心，大概吧。但汤米的良心大概没空考虑别的人。亚历克斯没数，他估摸着高地兵有七八个，一个荷兰海员，他自己，汤米。他从喉咙里冲着汤米嘶嘶低喊。“退开。（Back off.）”他说。   


“不。”这是他从汤米身上得到的回答。   


汤米根本不在意，亚历克斯想冲汤米大吼大叫。汤米拦在法国佬面前，替后者挡着所有人，或者替所有人维持着最后的良心。汤米，亚历克斯气到七窍冒烟，如果汤米在意，汤米就该明白，如果他不能变个魔法使所有人脱离险境，那他就该老老实实地退到一旁去。   


道德困境是很早之前的议题了。亚历克斯在入伍的时候接受了短暂的训练，同排有个二十出头的青年开枪就吐，亚历克斯不。亚历克斯有一个哥哥，亚历克斯有过一个哥哥。他想知道德国人，也有可能是意大利人开枪打死他哥哥的时候有没有吐。   


答案应该是没有。亚历克斯在法国境内杀了第一个敌人。子弹从他手上握着的枪管中射出，时间流逝没有变慢，没有仿佛经过漫长的一生那么久的弹道，没有走马灯似的回放。子弹从他手上握着的枪管中射出，近似直线，扎进对面阵地一个德国佬身上。是右侧下颌骨下方的一小截脖子，亚历克斯还记得清，然后子弹穿过去，留下一个血红色的窟窿。那具躯体倒下了，没有再站起来。   


亚历克斯没有吐，他没有那个奢侈的空闲。他的战友在他身旁倒下，他的敌人在他对面倒下。他没有吐。他冷静地射击，子弹从他手上握着的枪管中射出，又击倒第二个敌人，然后是第三个、第四个。   


等那场遭遇战结束，他们的部队重新整队，亚历克斯又站到整齐——整齐但是规模小了很多——的队列中时，他才发现他的双手都在抖。他把来福挂到背上，把双手举到眼睛前仔细地观察。他发力，握成双拳，握紧双拳，但它们还在发抖。   


站在他身侧的一个老兵，看上去四十来岁，对他说话：“别看了。”他把亚历克斯的手按下去：“我们杀他们，或者他们杀我们。”   


是这样，可是，这是对的吗？亚历克斯想问他，但他嗫嚅了一会儿，什么也没说出来。他只是把身体两侧的拳头握得更紧。   


现在他站在汤米的对面，这男孩也许比亚历克斯还年轻。他心不在焉又全神贯注，他用全船人的生命当赌注，只为了他该死的良心。亚历克斯想一枪崩了他的道德准则。“他下去会死。”汤米说。   


“他死，或者我们死。”亚历克斯重复他被告知过的话。   


“这是不对的。”汤米说。哦，亚历克斯心想，原来这是不对的。   


* * *

  


战争还没有结束，但亚历克斯退伍了。也许这是件好事，也许这意味着战争快结束了。亚历克斯记得使他昏迷的爆炸。他醒来，被告知右侧远端肱骨骨折。   


“这意味着你没法拿枪了。”医疗兵说，“我们得送你回家。”   


亚历克斯心下一片茫然：“一辈子吗？”   


“不，不会。三四周？”医疗兵耸肩，“如果你不注意好好保养的话，两三个月？最多两三个月，然后再怎么都好全了。”   


也许这意味着战争在两三个月里就能结束了，所以他们打发亚历克斯回家。他们没耐心等他磨磨蹭蹭地养几个月伤，在这之前战争就能结束。   


他回到家，妈妈做了农舍派和豌豆泥，妈妈抱着他哭。亚历克斯只感到一种浓浓的不真实感。他坐在餐桌旁，父亲和兄长一贯的座位空着，食物只够两个人吃。妈妈还在哭。   


“不要哭了。”亚历克斯伸出手去摸她的手背，笨拙地安慰。这一向不是他的工作。父亲最懂安抚母亲，如果父亲出了远门，哥哥会做这件事情。亚历克斯是被所有人偏爱的那一个。爸爸临出门前的最后一个拥抱会给他，妈妈会把多出来的布丁分给他，哥哥会给亚历克斯讲睡前故事。但现在只有亚历克斯，而妈妈在哭。亚历克斯不会做这件事，但他还是伸出手：“不要哭了。战争快结束了。”他想了想，又补了一句：“我们快赢了。”   


“有人一直给你寄信。”母亲说。他打开自己的房间门，收拾得干干净净。亚历克斯明白这不是因为自己回家了，因为他注意到兄长的房间黄铜门把手也没落一粒微尘。他的床头柜上摆着整整齐齐的一沓信，大小不一，盖着不同地方的邮戳。他拆开一封，另一封，又一封，每一封的抬头都写着“亚历克斯”，每一封的落款都签着“汤米”。   


汤米本应该是很常见的名字，但活了二十多年，亚历克斯只认识一个汤米。   


他和汤米在火车上交换了地址，但这只是因为没什么别的好聊。无论聊法国人还是聊高地兵都太轻浮，沉闷的敦刻尔克也不是什么好话题。他们讲自己出生的小镇，长大的小镇，上学的小镇，这些对亚历克斯来说都是同一个，但他发现汤米总是在搬家。他们在不同的站台下火车，然后就告别。   


亚历克斯以为他不会再和汤米有任何交集，但汤米不这么想。汤米从不同的地方给他寄信。他看邮戳，模模糊糊拼凑出了汤米的部队几年来的路线图，大部分时候是在非洲。   


他用左手扯过一张信纸和一支笔，他已经很久没有握笔了，但这没有影响，他握笔的右手现在夹着夹板缠着绷带。他用左手歪歪扭扭地在纸上写字：   


“汤米，   


“滚滚滚滚滚。（Fuuuuuck off.）   


“阿尔。”   


他封好信封，贴好邮票，把收信人地址填成最近的那个信封上的寄信地址，在邮差来的时候递给了他。   


邮差第二天来的时候，亚历克斯问他：“你昨天的信投出去了吗？”   


“投出去了。”邮差说，“有什么问题吗？你的那一封？”   


“突然不想寄了。”亚历克斯回答，“但既然追不回来。”   


他觉得他不会再收到汤米的信了，但过了两个月，他打开信箱的时候，发现一封从法国寄来的信。汤米又去法国了，亚历克斯意识到。   


他也许没收到亚历克斯的上一封信，也许收到了。反正汤米从来不懂得听他的话，汤米从来不懂得走开。   


* * *

  


汤米没在信中提过要来，但亚历克斯也没说过他在喝酒。也许应该叫酗酒，他神经质地用犬齿咬着玻璃杯壁。   


汤米在镇上的酒馆找到亚历克斯的时候，亚历克斯正喝掉当天的第二杯高球。下午六点十二，不是个好的拜访时间。也许他是来喝下午茶的，但家里没人烧水，也没人开门，母亲病逝之后家里就没人了。亚历克斯总是在工作，不然就在酒馆。他猜汤米很花了一点功夫才从邻居那里打听到他的行踪。   


但亚历克斯又没求汤米这样做。   


汤米站在大门往里扫视了一圈，亚历克斯知道他发现他了，但他没站起来，甚至没往门口多看一眼。汤米走到他身边。“亚历克斯。”他叫他的名字，“我们去安静一点的别处谈谈。”   


汤米还是那个汤米，他连样貌都没怎么变过。倒不是说亚历克斯在期待他白一块鬓角或是瘸一条腿，但岁月实在不公平，汤米连脸上那种天真的神态都没变。可是亚历克斯，亚历克斯的右手臂还时不时隐隐作痛，阴雨天，或者紧张的时候，比如现在。亚历克斯离开军队之后就不再做重体力活动，他感觉自己有点发胖。他鼻头还发红，不是酒槽鼻，但亚历克斯怀疑假以时日，这会向那方面发展。   


他别无选择。“走开。（Sod off.）”亚历克斯说。   


汤米没有走开。汤米去拉他的右手腕，碰到的那一瞬间，亚历克斯抽开了他的手臂。汤米若有所思地盯着他的动作。   


“你喝多了。”汤米说。   


“下午六点没人喝多。”亚历克斯说，“我才刚喝到第二杯。”他把玩他的杯子：“你坐在这里不喝一点吗？老安德鲁可不会高兴他的酒吧里坐着一个不喝酒的人。”   


“你喝多了。”汤米重复，他几乎是在恳求他了，“我们去别处谈吧。”   


“怎么？见不得喝酒的人？”亚历克斯嗤笑，“这太成人了？配不上你？”他转过头，招呼吧台后的调酒师：“给他来杯潘趣酒，他可不见得会喝别的。”   


“换成一品脱淡啤酒就好了。”汤米终于肯坐下来。   


“你想要什么？”亚历克斯问。他不知道汤米想要什么，他怀疑汤米也不知道。   


但汤米目光坚定：“到别处去谈，我就告诉你。”他解开右手袖口的扣子，把袖管拉到手肘上方。亚历克斯注意到一条淡粉色的突起疤痕，有点像是烧伤，又像是有人用小刀刺进去，然后拉了四英寸长。他不由自主地伸出右手去摸。“看到了？”汤米把袖管重新放下，系好纽扣，“你不是唯一一个想要喝酒的人。整个不列颠，整个欧洲，整个世界都想要喝一杯。但你在酗酒。”   


在他们的酒喝完之前，亚历克斯就跟着汤米出了酒馆。   


* * *

  


亚历克斯的手指插在汤米的头发里，他的脖子则被汤米的手掌扼住，不是试图致他于死地的，但力度大到足够让亚历克斯产生无可比拟的存在感。汤米压在他身上，他的重量也让亚历克斯感到一种奇异的安全感，和真实。在战争结束后，亚历克斯就只从汤米身上感受到过这种真实了。   


他们接吻，嘴唇相接，鼻尖相触，额头相抵，手指交缠。从胸口到肚脐，到阴茎，再到膝盖，到脚趾，他们没有一处不紧密地贴合在一起。   


汤米在他耳边低声喘气。亚历克斯抬起手，扶住汤米的肩，把他推倒在床单上。他骑在汤米的身上，弓下身，绿色的眼睛直视着榛色的。世界天旋地转，亚历克斯突然失声。   


“阿尔，我爱你与爱任何人都不相同。”最后还是汤米先说话。   


“唔。”亚历克斯吞吞吐吐。   


他们一前一后地高潮，但间隔不过十来秒。精液黏黏糊糊滞留在他们的小腹上，他们的视线还胶着在一起。亚历克斯在宇宙中的这短暂一瞬窥见爱的本质，他落泪，混合着从发根流下的汗珠，滴在汤米的鼻尖，汤米抬起手抹去。“我也爱你。”亚历克斯终于找回了他的声音，“汤米，我也爱你。”他哽咽，去亲吻汤米的眉心。   


汤米去浴室拿了湿毛巾。他擦净两人的身体，把毛巾放回原处，然后重新躺回床上。亚历克斯侧身窝在他的那一侧床边，汤米从他身后抱上来，严丝合缝，如同摆在橱柜里的两只勺子。汤米暖烘烘的心跳贴在亚历克斯的后背上，亚历克斯好奇汤米能不能感受到亚历克斯的后背散发出来的热度。   


“我们过几年，等局势稳定下来，应该去一趟法国。”亚历克斯提议。   


“好。”汤米的手指在乱拨，他从亚历克斯的肚脐开始直线下移，探进他的短裤。   


“走开啦你。（Boggy offy you.）”亚历克斯半真半假地抗议。   


汤米把他的抱怨声吞没在一个落在唇角的亲吻里。   


* * *

  


汤米从厨房里端出早餐时，亚历克斯已经在餐桌前坐了有一会儿了。他从门口的信箱拿进报纸，借着晨光打开。五四年六月的早间还带着一丝寒意，但清晨的阳光已经从东南方的窗户透进来，给餐盘一角的烘豆也镀上一圈金光。   


“有什么有意思的新闻吗？”汤米问他。亚历克斯摇头。汤米笑了：“你从来都不肯替我读一回。”他从亚历克斯手上抽过报纸，自己读起来。   


随后就在这种安逸闲适的平和中，他们享用完早餐。   


亚历克斯出门的时候约在上午十点一刻。   


他先去集市买新鲜的鱼和蔬果，路上他遇到罗伯特。这是汤米的熟人，战争时在一个营待过，打过几次照面。现在则是一年到头总会聚在一起喝两三杯酒的交情。   


他们问好，几句寒暄之后，罗伯特不经意地问：“汤米没有来吗？”亚历克斯愣在当场，他不知道这意味着什么。   


但罗伯特又揭过了自己的问题：“听说你们住在一起。要我说，现在的市场，租一整套房对单身汉来讲确实太浪费——所以我尽早和简成家了。”他哈哈大笑，像是对自己的笑话颇为满意。亚历克斯随着笑了几声，就道别离开了。   


他在杂货店买蜡烛时，笑容甜美的收银员问他要不要顺便买一些新到的蕾丝花样式。“可以做一些小物件。太太小姐们都喜欢，这是时下的流行。”她说。   


“我并无家眷。”亚历克斯没有多看那堆花边一眼。   


“噢——”小姑娘皱眉，“你买这么多蜡烛，我以为是住在宅子里呢！”她似乎为此非常困扰，咬着下嘴唇。“按理来说，我不该跟你说这个，你买得越多越好。可是——”她叹气，“一个人用这些蜡烛是要用很久的。”   


亚历克斯有些语无伦次。“我帮我室友带一些。”他忙着解释，“我有室友，我们一起住一座大房子。”   


姑娘家心不在焉地点点头，把零钱找给他。   


他回家的路上突发其想，决定给汤米带一份薯条。他走进店里点过单，静静地站在柜台前等。土豆条在滚油里翻动，周围向上冒起细小的泡泡，香味四溢。   


“啊，好了，给。”伙计用铁滤网从油里捞起薯条，用报纸包裹好，“一份薯条，和一份今天的曼彻斯特卫报。”他递给亚历克斯：“你看今天的报纸了吗？”   


亚历克斯一愣怔，差点没有接住纸包。“还没有。”他抿着嘴。   


“反正也没有什么新闻。”伙计等他抓稳了包裹才松开手。   


他回家的时候，汤米正在烧水煮茶。他蹦到门边，接过薯条。“怎么又是曼彻斯特卫报？”他问，“我们不是订了这个吗？店里没有其他别的什么报纸？”亚历克斯耸耸肩，跨进屋子。   


直到下午三点三刻，亚历克斯才鼓足勇气。他们坐在书房的软垫上，汤米正在全神贯注地读一本自然科学著作，亚历克斯的面前也摊着一本诗集，但过去的两个小时他一页也没有翻动。   


“呒。”亚历克斯试探着发出了一点声音，汤米没有注意到，于是他更大声了一点，“咳。”   


汤米终于从纸间抬头：“阿尔，怎么了吗？”   


“我们得谈谈。”亚历克斯拿起一片叶子书签，放在汤米正读着的这一页上，而后他合上那本书，把它从汤米手上放到一边去。   


“这是关于那篇讣告吗？”汤米问。   


“你读到了。”亚历克斯心下了然，他语速飞快，“有人会注意到的。今天我遇到了罗伯特，你的战友，连他都从某种渠道听闻我们住在一起。我们不能一直这样——”   


“我们不能一直这样？”汤米打断了他，他的语调也急促起来，“你是想说这是错的？”   


“我没有这样说。”亚历克斯坐直了一些。   


“但你确实是这样说的，我从你的每个词里都能听出来。”汤米索性站了起来，他居高临下地俯视亚历克斯。   


“你不明白。”亚历克斯也跟着起身。他们现在如同两头困在同一只铁笼里的野兽，面对着对方嘶嘶出气，阳光穿过窗户，把他们张牙舞爪的影子投在墙壁上。“你不明白，汤米。”亚历克斯说，“如果他们发现，我们俩都会遭殃的。”   


“我不明白？”汤米的嘲笑声从胸腔中震出来，“我太明白了，亚历克斯。是我们俩都会遭殃，还是你会遭殃？你真的在意除了你自己以外的任何人吗？”   


“你说什么？”亚历克斯感觉如同心口中了一拳，他猜他的表情一定也满是震惊，“我当然在意。”   


“是哦。”汤米的讥笑现在已经明明白白地挂到脸上了，“我居然还花了这么久的时间。我从第一次见你就该明白了，你为了自己活命可是能把吉布森往德国佬的枪口丢。对你来说，鸡奸罪可能使你面临的责罚当然要比我重要得多。”   


亚历克斯的嘴唇张张合合。“他不叫吉布森。”他嗫嚅半天，才想到一句反驳，“你也不是那么在意。”   


但这句话对汤米的怒火只是火上浇油。亚历克斯不知这愤怒从何而来，也不知如何使它散去。他只能眼睁睁看着汤米咬紧牙齿。“我当然在意。”男人宣布，“我在意每一个倒在身边的盟友，我甚至在意倒在我枪口的敌军，他们也曾是活生生的人。但你？亚历克斯，你在意什么？”   


“我们都知道我在意谁。”亚历克斯虚弱地说，语调平直。   


“对，你在意你自己。”汤米回答。   


“你一直以来就是这么看我的吗？”亚历克斯难以置信。他气得直打哆嗦，只觉得快要呼吸不过来了。   


他紧盯汤米，汤米也看着他。汤米没有说话，但点了点头。   


亚历克斯大喘一口气。他手臂指往门的方向，不是书房门，而是楼下的大门。“出去。（Off.）”他说，没有再费心多说一个词。   


直到听到汤米重重地把大门在他身后砸上的声音，亚历克斯才感到全身所有力气被抽空。他跌坐在之前躺卧着两人的软垫上，不由自主地抹了一把脸。“草。”他骂道，然后意识到自己正在哭。   


亚历克斯从此往后再也没有见过汤米。他终于听了他的话，确实走开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 让他们吵架的讣告是Dr A.M.Turing的，如果有人在意的话，在[这里](http://www.turingarchive.org/viewer/?id=18&title=Manchester+Guardian+June+1954)可以看到。
> 
> AKA，五次亚历克斯让汤米走开，一次汤米真的走开了。


End file.
